Babysitting
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Lucifer decides to pull a wicked prank on Team Free Will


The sound of Rafael's phone echoed throughout his apartment. He rolled over and sleepily picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He mumbled resting his head back against the pillows.

"_Rafael __thank god I need your help!" _Kylie exclaimed making him hold the phone away from his ear.

"What happened now?" He sighed sitting up.

"_Lucifer did something to the Winchesters and the angels and I can't reverse it!" _ She panicked.

"Fine I'll be there in a few" He hung up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair. He took a quick shower and through on some clothes before zapping to his panicking cousin. He landed in front of her and noticed she was holding something in her arms. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw she was holding a kid.

"Kylie?" He asked cautiously.

"Ohh thank god here help me with him!" She passed the kid wrapped in what looked like a large trench coat over to Rafael who looked confused and unsure. He glanced over to the bed and saw four babies and four more kids lying down.

"Holy crap"

"What do I do?!" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you try calling your mom?" He asked rocking the baby Castiel. Kylie sighed and pointed to a baby in a tank top.

"Ohh what about Ash?"

"He's in hell with Alastair"

"Why did Lucifer do this?" He questioned sitting in the nearest chair.

"Because he's Lucifer" She snapped picking up baby Dean.

"Did you call my mom or dad?"

"No I called you first"

"Maybe my dad can reverse this" He pulled out his phone and dialled Michael's number.

"_You better have a bloody good reason for interrupting us" _Michael panted into the phone.

"_Michael put the bloody phone down and get back here" _He heard his mother's voice shout.

"We have a bit of a problem regarding your siblings and the hunters" Rafael said as Cas crawled up to his shoulder.

"_What problem?"_

"A Lucifer problem"

"_And what do you want me to do about it?"_

"Maybe come over here with mom and help us!"

"_Uggh fine give __us five minutes" _Michael hung up the phone and Rafael and Kylie waited for them. They arrived 15 minutes late with messed up clothes and hair.

"What took you so long?!" Kylie snapped holding Sam.

"We…Uggh got side-tracked" Michael rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Eww gross" Rafael exclaimed.

"Aww Sami!" Crys cooed picking up five year old Samandriel.

"How did you know if was him?"

"Because I raised him until I went to hell" She cuddled him close to her.

"Right so what do we do?"

"I can't reverse it but my dad might be able to" Crys commented placing Sami and Cas on each knee.

"War?" Michael swallowed nervously.

"Yes War" Crys rolled her eyes at him.

"You know he hates me" He pouted.

"Tough shit we might need him" Crys handed him Sami and placed Castiel on the bed beside Dean before disappearing. She returned a few minutes later with War by her side. He shot a glare in Michael's direction before inspecting one of the kids.

"Huh Lucifer used pagan magic for this spell" War said placing Cassie down.

"Pagan magic? That doesn't sound like Lucifer" Michael said.

"I couldn't have been Gabriel since he is asleep with Alex" War pointed to the two kids snuggled up. Crys looked at them and awed.

"It should wear off in a month tops" War smiled at Crys.

"Awesome more kids" Michael said as Adam crawled over to him.

"I should be going before Pestilence throws another bitch fit" War chuckled giving his daughter a hug before disappearing.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kylie asked looking at the babies and kids.

"We could bring them to your place it's big enough" Rafael said to Michael and Crys.

"No we….Uggh added new decorations not appropriate for kids of any age" Michael couched awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked.

"Ehh we kinda have stripper poles in the living room, kitchen, spare rooms, bathroom and bedroom" Crys mumbled.

"Then get rid of them because we're taking them to your place" Rafael snapped.

"Fine but under no circumstances do they come near our room" Crys said before she disappeared.

"Where did Crystal go?" Balthazar asked innocently sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She went to prepare your new rooms for the next month" Michael smiled at the young fledgling.

"Ok" He looked down at his hands.

"Balthazar do you know why Lucifer did this?" Rafael crouched down in front of him.

"He said that it's for trying to put him in the cage a couple of years ago"

"So he tricked you now?" Michael raised his eyebrow at the young French angel.

"Yes Michael" He looked up at his elder brother. Cry appeared a couple of minutes later and glared at her son.

"You owe me big time" She muttered as Balthazar latched onto her waist.

"Please tell me you left the one in the bedroom?" Michael looked at her hopefully.

"Yes it is still there, if you're good you'll get a show tonight" She winked at him.

"TMI!" Kylie and Rafael shouted waking Gabriel and Alex.

"Ohh hey Mikey" Gabriel yawned smiling at his brother.

"Hello Gabriel" He replied. Once they had all the kids and toddlers ready they flew them back to their apartment. Michael scowled when he saw the poles were gone. Balthazar gripped Samandriel's hand guiding him to the couch to sit down. Crys carried Sam, Dean and Adam to the other couch while Michael had Castiel and Cassie. Gabriel had Alex on his back and was following Balthazar to the couch laughing with Alex. Crys placed the three Winchesters on a play blanket she conjured up and looked to Balthazar.

"Bal what would you like for dinner?" Balthazar and Samandriel thought about it for a moment.

"Could Samandriel and I please have pasta?" He asked politely. She nodded smiling and went over to Gabriel and Alex.

"What would you two like for dinner?" They looked up from what they were doing and looked up at her.

"Candy?" Gabriel asked grinning.

"No Gabe you can't have candy for dinner" Alex scolded him.

"How about pizza?" He asked.

"Pizza it is" Crys smiled. Once she got all the dinner requests she headed to the kitchen to make them. She had Kylie and Rafael feed Sam, Adam and Cassie while the others enjoyed pasta, pizza and burgers. After the kids finished their dinner they put the toddlers to bed and watched Wall-E.

"If you say 'I don't understand' once during this film, no strip tease for you" Crys whispered once the film started. He nodded and kissed the top of her head. Crys looked down at her side and smiled at Balthazar who was curled up there with Castiel on his lap. Gabriel and Alex were with Dean, Kylie and Rafael on the other couch. Samandriel was sitting on Crys' lap with his head leaning on Balthazar's shoulder. Once the film was over Crys and Michael noticed all the kids had fallen asleep along with Rafael and Kylie. Crys unfurled her wings and wrapped them protectively around Balthazar, Samandriel and Castiel while Michael did the same with his wings to her. Over the next few weeks this was a regular routine for them have dinner, watch a movie and fall asleep together on the couches. One morning Crys felt a heavy weight on her.

"Not now Michael" She groaned hitting his arm.

"What?" Michael mumbled opening his eyes slightly. He first noticed that they still had their wings out and Castiel was an adult again and sleeping on Crys' lap.

"Ehh Crys?" He pointed to Castiel and let out a small laugh. She looked to her left and saw a fully grown Balthazar and Samandriel wrapped up in her wings also asleep. Lucifer chose that minute to appear before them.

"Hello my dearest brother and sister-in-law" He greeted happily.

"Lucifer" Michael mumbled.

"I see my little spell wore off" He looked at the hunters and angels. Crys glared at him before snapping her fingers making his wings appear pink and fluffy. Lucifer didn't notice and disappeared back to his apartment.

"Nobody messes with my boys" She mumbled running her fingers through Balthazar's hair soothingly making him stir slightly. A couple of minutes later Sam and Adam came out of one of the spare rooms holding sheets around their waists. Crys trailed her eyes over Adam's torso making him blush slightly.

"I like your former vessel" She commented making Adam blush more and retreat into another room to avoid Michael's wrath.

"Should we wake up the others?" Sam whispered gesturing to Dean and Alex.

"Nah let them sleep they deserve it" Crys said leaning her head against Castiel's which was buried in the crook of her neck.

"He was like this as a fledgling as well. He always had me stay with him until he was asleep" Crys whispered to Michael running her hand through Castiel's black hair. Castiel started to stir and open his eyes slowly clearly confused.

"Crystal why am I sitting on your lap?" He asked pulling away from her neck.

"You fell asleep" She said softly smiling at him.

"Ok if you both are done. Castiel please remove yourself from my mates lap right now" Michael growled threateningly. Castiel's eyes widened and he jumped off her lap onto the floor. Castiel got up and walked over to the other couch sitting beside Dean who was holding onto Kylie's arm. Michael glared at Castiel while Crys leaned into his side trying not to disturb the French angel. All the adults awoke a couple of hours later and were embarrassed by the positions they were in. Dean looked over to Crys and Michael and his mouth dropped open at the sight of their wings.

"How can we see them?" He asked Castiel.

"We have learned to manifest our wings so you can see them. You are lucky that you can see Crystal's wings she hardly ever shows them to anyone but Michael" He explained smiling at her. Once everyone said their goodbyes and thanked them Rafael and Kylie left back to their apartments leaving Michael and Crys alone.

"Can we put the poles back now?" He asked looking down at her.

"Sure, plus I think I owe you a show for being such a good angel" She smiled seductively at him walking to their bedroom. He tilted his head and watched her sway her hips before running after her.


End file.
